Chase Me
by Inkblooded Witch
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel have been obliged to participate in the Chase for centuries. Neither Angel enjoys it. Why would they? It's just a reminder no Alpha wants them. Then again, maybe the fact that it took so long was a guarantee their luck would eventually turn. Omegaverse. Destiel and Sabriel. One-shot. EDIT: Okay, new plan *ahem* MAY OR MAY NOT UPDATE AT RANDOM I PROMISE NOTHING!
1. Chase Me

**Okay, my first Supernatural fic. Unlike Hetalia, I don't see myself toying with various pairings involving a single character. My OTP's are Destial and Sabriel, and they are ships I will go down with.**

 **That said, please fill free to let me know how my first one-shot with a new subject source goes. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel sighed quietly, reluctantly pulling his eyes from his book to regard his brother. "Why must you keep doing that?"

"I'm bored, that's why," complained Gabriel. He was currently perched atop the remains of a pillar, roughly twenty feet off the ground, where the pavilion roof would have once been supported. He was occupying himself with one of the human's more recent concoctions, something called bubble gum. Unlike a majority of their kind, both Castiel and Gabriel held more affectionate interest in humans and their creations. Castiel liked their books, their stories, but his brother favored their confections. Unfortunately, he quite liked this pink chewy substance that could be blown into bubbles that popped, something he was trying to do as much as possible, apparently. It was getting to be quite grating.

"Can't you go harass some more Alpha's or something?"

"There aren't any worth harassing," his brother protested from his perch. "Either they remember me and run on sight, or they're young and cocky. Pathetic really."

"Didn't they send in some fresh meat? Go find them. Maybe they'll put up a fight."

"That's what you said every time before this, and nothing ever changes."

Castiel snapped his book shut. "Then either move somewhere else or stop blowing bubbles. It's annoying."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but obligingly spat out the gum. "Fine. It was getting stale anyway. What're you reading this time?"

Glancing down at the tome in hand, Castiel answered, "Shakespeare."

"Again?"

Castiel shrugged. "I'm partial to this one. 'The Taming of the Shrew'. It's similar to ours, in a sense, but it ends happy."

"Then why do you read it if it makes you sad?"

"It doesn't," the Omega lied.

Gabriel said nothing, mouth set in a grim line as Castiel looked away. The humans had a saying for this, both of them knew it. 'The truth hurts'.

 _Does it ever,_ thought the elder Omega, sighing wearily. _How long has it been now? Let's see...I'm 500, and he's 480. That's 400 and 380 years of Chase participation years. Huh. I guess it's been a while since I've counted. Damn, we're the old cat ladies of Heaven._

Sad, yes, but not that far off. Angels had extremely long life spans, to the point where the only way for them to die was to be killed. Despite this, they did make effort to reproduce, the major families in particular. The Novak clan had been proud to produce three Alpha's, a Beta, and two Omega's. All of them, with the exception of Anna, the Beta, had participated in the Chase. All found their mates within a year or so. In all honesty, Gabriel didn't understand how those Omega's tolerated his brothers, though he had to admit it was always nice to see someone who had each of them wrapped around a single finger. Lucifer in particular, as aside from himself and Castiel, he'd been the most rebellious. To this day Gabriel always got a kick out of seeing how one annoyed look from Nick had his brother swing from obnoxious to repentant.

They should have known that neither Gabriel nor Castiel would be quite so easy. Honestly, it wasn't as though their faults were invisible until they set foot on the Chase grounds. Gabriel himself hadn't minded so much, or at least he tried not to. It was rare for someone to be born with the power of an archangel, much less an Omega. It had been a shock to everyone, despite the fact his three Alpha brothers all had similar power. Male Omega's were rare enough, but a male Omega archangel? Unheard of.

Gabriel had one slight advantage over Castiel. He'd known from the start he was a freak, wouldn't be desired by any sane Alpha, and had embraced it. While Castiel had done the same, if on a less enthusiastic level, he hadn't laughed in the face of it. Gabriel did. Hell, he even had fun with it. He would make rounds every Chase, beating up and emasculating all the Alpha's who thought they were strong enough to mount an archangel.

No, Gabriel had never allowed himself to hope, skipping right to what a human might call the 'fuck it all' stage. Castiel, however, had not. The younger Omega was too much of a romantic, and, in Gabriel's opinion, too innocent. His brother still had a spark of hope, however faint, and it killed the archangel. Castiel was sweet, kindhearted, funny, loving, stubborn, fierce in defense of those he cared about, just about everything any sensible Alpha would want in a mate. Sadly, like Gabriel, he'd been born with one small problem.

Gabriel's wings stood out enough. As an archangel, they had a glow about them, and were a brilliant gold. Castiel, meanwhile, had been born with solid black wings. Angels did not have black wings. Sometimes patterned with black, or black with another color mixed in, but never a solid shade of onyx in each and every feather. It was seen as a bad omen, unlucky, ugly, just about every negative thing you could think of. They weren't dysfunctional, they were good and strong, and in Gabriel's slightly biased opinion looked beautiful in flight.

Sadly, the rest of the Heavenly Host didn't share his opinion, and so Castiel was sentenced to join him in a secluded area of the Chase area to wait it out. It was rare for Alpha's to bother them, and when they did they were repulsed by Castiel then blasted by Gabriel. Usually in that order. Normally the archangel might enjoy this, but it could be hard, especially in days like this, when his brother was more aware of his situation. Castiel wasn't like Gabriel, able to brush these things off so easily. He wanted to be wanted, to be desired, loved, like in the human stories he read, in the lives he watched below. That it would never happen, never be something he'd have a chance at, sometimes got to him.

Gabriel dropped down from his perch, crouching next to his brother. He ruffled Castiel's already messy black locks, smiling a little at the hands absently batting his touch away. "Come on, little bro. Wanna help me scare the shit out of some Alphas? Maybe toy with the new meat you mentioned?"

Castiel managed a tight smile. "I'm fine." Glancing at the sky, he added, "It's getting close to noon. Maybe we you get back we can make the picnic."

"You sure?"

"Yes," was the absent reply, nose already back in his book. "And try not to damage them. Father might get annoyed if you put another one on life support."

"He was asking for it!"

"I don't think they cared."

Gabriel grinned, taking to the air. Well, maybe this would be one of the better Chases, where he didn't have to worry about a tearful Castiel. He could rough up a few arrogant Alpha's, then have a picnic. Again, a human thing, but then they liked humans. Their food in particular was both fascinating and delicious. He and Castiel would have a picnic with their favorites at the end of every hunt, both celebratory and consolatory, depending on their mood.

With that thought in mind, Gabriel swept towards the main grounds of the Chase. _Come and get me, boys. Let's see what you've got._

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone wandered off."

Dean dropped lower, swooping back around so he could come closer without giving himself away. He knew he'd strayed to one of the more secluded areas of the Chase, but hadn't cared. He was curious to see who might put themselves so far out of reach. He hadn't seen Sam since the start of it, mostly since they had different strategies. In Dean's opinion, this was a Chase. Ergo, he wanted to chase something. He wanted a mate with a fire in them, a fight.

And, if he was honest with himself, he wanted a peek at the Omega's everyone else had warned him about.

The Winchester clan had been allowed to ignore the normal rules regarding the Chase, the ones that dictated each family or clan was to submit their Alpha or Omega offspring by the time they reached a hundred years old. Long enough for them to mature and find a mate on their own, usually. Considering Angel Omega's only went into heat every decade or so, and Beta's could only have one child roughly every fifty years, combined with the near constant battle with Hell's forces, procreation was pretty high on the priority list.

Said war was why Dean himself, and his younger brother, were only entering the Chase today. The Winchester clan was one of the more unconventional bunches of Angels, incorporating more human influences than most. Some, Dean included, believed it was part of why they were so good at what they did. In the struggle against Hell, the Winchester's were the best, the strongest, and the most successful. They led raids against Hell's gates to free innocent souls, slew countless Demon's, all with minimal loss of life on their part. They were so good the struggle had actually died down, and they finally had an edge they could keep.

It was why he and Sam had joined the Chase. They were older than most, certainly. Dean himself was a decade short of five hundred years, Sam four hundred and fifty. The only reason it wasn't a little embarrassing being over two centuries older than everyone at the starting line was because they were considered war hero's. The hype was surprising, though ignored. Dean didn't like being singled out, much less for something this personal. Everyone wanted to know who the Winchester Alpha's would pick.

Okay, so maybe he had anterior motives for avoiding the more used routes. Apparently the Omega's liked the idea of getting caught, judging by the downright lecherous looks he and Sam were getting. How was he supposed to get a fight out of an Omega so eager to roll over?

It had taken a few hours, but he'd found this place, a secluded overgrown garden with a crumbling pavilion at its center. He caught sight of an Angel with golden wings in the distance, flying away. Still in the pavilion, right in the middle of it, sat an Omega. When he came back for a closer look, the Angel still hadn't seemed to notice.

Dean landed a few paces away from the pavilion' steps, the only sound he made a soft crinkle of long grass under his boots. Still nothing. Was this Omega really so oblivious? He had no preference for gender, but suddenly having one of the rare males as a mate seemed very...mouthwatering.

Slowly, ready for the moment when the Omega would notice him and bolt, Dean crept forward, eyes intent.

As soon as his boot touched down on the main floor's edge, the Omega spoke up.

"Change your mind? I don't mind making the picnic now, but let me finish this scene first." He turned a page, eyes still intent on the human book in his hands. "Or did you finally get bored tormenting Alpha's?"

Dean didn't answer, too busy taking in the Omega before him. He didn't care for them much himself, but when he had the time Sam was obsessed with those things, human language scratched onto flat pages to make stories. Considering most Angels thought human cultures below them, this alone was something of a turn-on. He seemed to be wearing Angel-made clothes, a pale white tunic and loose pants, feet bare, but over it was a long tan trench coat. He was sitting cross-legged, bent over the book, but Dean could still see tousled black hair, pale skin, and nimble fingers.

It was official. If another Alpha circled around, Dean was kicking their ass. This one was his.

"I don't know about tormenting Alpha's," he began, watching was the Omega's head snapped up, "but a picnic sounds like a good idea." He cracked a grin, wandering closer, a hooked grin on his face. "There gonna be pie?"

The Omega's surprise faded. He sighed, getting to his feet, pocketing the book before dusting himself off. He regarded the Alpha with what looked oddly like resignation, half extending his wings. Dean stopped his advance, a little confused, but not complaining. He was essentially given a chance to really appreciate the Omega he was a few feet away from catching. This Omega was only an inch shy of his own height, if that, but with a more slender build, which was oddly appealing. His eyes were vivid blue, set in a handsome face. They looked sad though, too sad. And his wings? Dean had never seen a pair like them. Solid, raven black things so dark they gleamed cobalt blue in the light overhead.

"What, aren't you gonna run?"

This seemed to confuse the Omega. He cocked his head in an adorable way. "What would be the point?"

"Isn't that the tradition? You run, I chase you, I catch you, we get it on. Or have they changed things in the last few centuries?"

"No, the tradition remains the same. But why would you choose me? Don't you see my wings?"

"Oh I see them." He wandered a little closer, but still the Omega didn't run. He didn't seem afraid or concerned at all, just confused.

Something occurred to Dean as he stepped to within arm's reach. He frowned, eyes narrowing. Reaching out, he gripped the Omega's chin, tilting it up a little.

"Are you seriously expecting me to walk away just because you're the only Angel in history to have black wings?"

The Omega didn't flinch from his touch, which sent a peculiar thrill through the Alpha. He even detected the soft sound of a caught breath. There was no trace of fear in his scent. Just confusion, melancholy, but there were growing sparks of excitement, anticipation.

"That seems to be the consensus, yes."

"Good."

Wide blue eyes blinked. "Good?" he repeated.

"Yeah. It means I don't have to worry about dealing with a bunch of other mooks to keep you."

By this point, Dean was pretty sure he had him. He'd have to figure out just what had this pretty Omega so sure no one wanted him, but later. Now, he had to make sure no one would take him away.

The Alpha leaned in slowly, stopping just short of the Omega's lip's. The anticipation spiked, along with the unmistakable note of arousal. Slowly, Dean drew away, asking, "What's your name, Omega?"

"Castiel," was the murmured reply.

Dean cracked a smile. "How about I give you a sixty second head start, Cas?"

The Omega, Castiel, swallowed. "You're serious?"

"Very."

Castiel took in a deep breath, as though steeling himself. Suddenly going through with the so called tradition didn't seem quite so tempting. What's to say he shouldn't just claim him here and now?

"Very well. But if you plan on going through with this, I would appreciate knowing your name as well."

"Dean."

Castiel nodded, then to Dean's shock slammed his head forward. He stumbled back a step, automatic tears flooding his eyes as a forehead crashed into his nose. The familiar ruffle of wings filled his ears as he blinked the liquid away, lifting his head in time to see the Omega take to the air with impressive speed. Beautiful, shadow black wings carried him higher and higher, straight for the clouds.

Grinning, Dean followed suit. "You just lost your head start!" he shouted into the air.

The Omega didn't answer, but Dean caught sight of his face. Castiel had a wide, bright, happy smile on his face. It sent a trill of delight through his chest. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Gabriel had done a sweep over the more popular Chase areas, but apparently most of the Alpha's had gotten the memo. None came out to play. He was still bored, not in the mood to bat them around, so he'd circled back to rejoin Castiel.

The Omega was streaking back through the sky when he spotted a familiar pair of wings darting through the cloud cover. At first he started to change course, but gradually angled away as he took in the situation. His brother was flying full speed, yes, but there was a figure he didn't recognize keeping pace. An Alpha wearing what appeared to be human clothes and an impressive pair wings, dark gold feathers streaked with warm green. Odd, and not in a bad way, but that wasn't why Gabriel chose to leave them be. He only turned away when he caught sight of a very rare thing: his brother's smile. He hadn't seen Castiel smile like that in a long time. Who was he to interfere?

He was happy for his brother, really, but Gabriel would be lying if he said it didn't make him sad. He might be ostracized during the Chase, but at least he hadn't be alone. Now he would be.

Gabriel was flying in lazy circles, wondering what to do next, when something shot past his nose. He blinked, looking up in time to see something small and dark lose momentum. He halted mid-air, reaching out to snatch the missile. The Omega turned it over in his fingers, trying to make sense of it. Yes he knew what it was, but what he didn't understand was how a piece of chocolate had ended up in the middle of the sky.

Popping it into his mouth, Gabriel continued to hover, scanning the area below as he chewed. Mmm, not bad. Milk chocolate, human brand, with liquid caramel in the middle.

The area he was currently over was mostly dense forest, trees reaching for at least a mile in every direction, making a sea of green. As he watched, another small object shot from the cover, aimed directly at him. The Omega snagged it easily, though this one was slightly different. Curious, Gabriel popped it into his mouth as well. Still milk chocolate, but this time it was filled with nougat.

Gabriel started to drop lower, a little at a time, trying to pinpoint just where the chocolate was coming from. By the time he was hovering about ten feet from the tree tops, he'd gotten another caramel filled ball, a white chocolate one , a dark chocolate square, and a piece of caramel. The latter was the most chewy, something that could take a minute, so after he started eating it he dropped down below the tree line.

At first, he saw nothing. He even landed on the forest floor, which cost him a few scratches, surveying the ground. The archangel turned in a full circle, taking his time, nose twitching. Someone was here, he could tell that much. His nose could, anyway. One he'd never met before, which was unusual, as he'd heckled most of the Alpha's that would be in the Chase by this point. Not another archangel, a seraph at most, like Castiel, so not a match for him in power. He wasn't worried, just curious. He was definitely here, so why couldn't he see him?

"What, afraid to show yourself to little old me?" he called.

"Not really."

Gabriel started as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, locking his own limbs to his sides, squishing his wings against his back. Not hard enough to hurt, their wings could be fragile things, but enough to ensure he wouldn't be going anywhere. The Alpha scent he'd been smelling hit him full force. He tensed, but didn't struggle. Not yet, anyway. For now, he was curious.

"You cheated," Gabriel noted, turning his head to see if he could get a look at this Alpha.

"I wouldn't say 'cheated'. You're an archangel. You wouldn't be where you are right now if you didn't really want to be."

"True." He caught sight of a pair of large wings, very large. Elegant hazel feathers peppered with dark blue. Usually big wings meant big Angel, which fit with what was pinning him in. Six feet tall, at the very least, probably taller. He wondered if the size was proportional everywhere.

Almost as interesting were the arms wrapped around him. They were wrapped in a human's green canvas army jacket, plaid flannel peeking out under the sleeves. Human gear? Human chocolate? Well, between that at the size, this Alpha might not only be tolerable, he might be _enjoyable_.

"So you're not going to smite me or anything, are you?"

Gabriel's mouth quirked up in a smile. "That depends, big boy."

"On what?"

"Two things. One, are you going to let me go?"

"Not until I claim you. Or...you change your mind about the whole blasting thing."

"Mmm, not yet. Two, I want a candy apple. From this little shop in Vancouver. It's a hole in the wall, hard to find, but you are forever blessed if you do."

"I can do that."

Gabriel considered this. No hesitation, no 'why?', no protests about returning to the human world, nothing. Just agreement to track down an obscure shop for a single, simple treat. He tilted his head back, and arched his eyebrows when he saw just how far he had to look at the Alpha's face. Not to mention the fact that said face was easy on the eyes.

He whistled, impressed. "Wow, what are you? Six four, six five?"

Surprisingly, the Alpha actually looked uncomfortable. "Give or take."

"What's the name, big boy?"

"Sam, Sam Winchester. And you're Gabriel, right?"

The Omega chuckled, dropping his chin to face forward again. "So despite the reputation, you still thought you'd risk your hide coming after me?"

"No, I just got lucky."

Gabriel turned around in the Alpha's grip. Sam let him, as seemed to be his habit. The Omega smirked, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, something he had to go up on his toes to do. He pulled Sam down into a kiss, only putting up token resistance as it was quickly dominated. Being an archangel didn't mean he didn't _want_ to be submissive, he was still an Omega after all. The problem had always been finding someone he wanted to submit _to_.

When they parted, both a little breathless and Gabriel quite pleased with his catch, the Omega stated, "If you're going to claim me, do it. I want my treat. Unless you're not Alpha enough to handle an archangel."

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Mate Me

**Shout out to Voided Evolution, FIREmizuchi, Katlover98, Tiddo-mus, heaoffir, and tottally-anonymous-person! Reviews are my fuel and my fix! :)  
**

 **Ask and thou shalt receive, my pretties! Okay, honestly, may have vaguely considered adding to this, but it was still an experiment. (Chase Me is my first story outside the Hetalia genre.) But it's surprisingly popular, both here and on AO3. Reviewers on both sites requested a sequel, preferably with smutt and/or sex.  
**

 **Note: There will be a part three! No guarantee's on delivery, because life's a bitch and adulting is tough, but it will come! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel hadn't flown so fast in a long time. His heart pounded in his chest, the wind whipping through his hair and blasting his face. It was, in a word, exhilarating. He could see why they'd chosen this form of mating ritual, way back when. It was one thing to know it got your instincts revving to go, it was another to experience it.

Flying hard and fast was exhilarating enough, but with an Alpha on your tail? Knowing that once you were caught you would be mated? When he'd first heard of it, Castiel had been uneasy, fearful even. Gradually, as time had gone by, he'd started wishing for it. Now the thought of being caught and claimed sent a surge of delighted anticipation through him. Not that he'd give in so easily, of course. If this Alpha, Dean, wanted him, he'd have to work for it.

Castiel plunged into another cloud, doing a sharp turn and changing course once the vapor hid him from view. When he shot out again, Dean was emerging from a different part of the cloud, and he'd gained a little bit of ground. Laughing in delight, Castiel tucked his black wings to his back, deciding to see if he could keep that newfound distance. He plunged like a stone, dropping towards the ground below. Only when he was just short of crashing did he spread his wings, leveling out and swooping over a lake. He glanced back in time to see Dean pull up a little higher off the water than he had, grinning widely as he continued his pursuit.

The Omega swooped over the lake, climbing higher to fly over the tops of a grown in forest. He was starting to tire, but the Alpha would be too, right? They'd been flying full speed for-

Castiel yelped as something crashed into his back, knocking his wings out of rhythm. He was startled to feel a pair of arms wrapping around him, his wings giving out as the Alpha put all his weight on him. At first he was horrified the were going to crash, but Dean spread his own wings as they started to drop, gliding them into a small clearing with surprising ease.

The Omega stumbled as they landed, but before he could try to run again Dean was on him, shoving him back against a tree and attacking his mouth. Castiel imminently relaxed, clinging to him, returning the kiss eagerly. He was surprised by how much he genuinely _wanted_ this, wanted this Alpha to claim him, make him his own.

Apparently the feeling was mutual. Dean wasted no time in yanking the trench coat from his shoulders before shedding his own jacket, fumbling for their clothes. Castiel, noting with annoyance that human clothes took more effort to escape, fumbled for the Alpha's jeans when Dean pulled away just long enough to peel the shirt over his head. Then those hands were jerking at the soft material of his own clothes, getting them off the Omega with remarkable ease.

It took a minute, but after pulling away to wrench off the heavy footgear he was able to shed the jeans, finally just as naked as Castiel. Rather than stop to admire the Alpha, putting that aside for later, the Omega all but jumped him. Hands in his hair, clinging to his neck and shoulders, wings giving a strong half flap so he could hook both legs around his waist as he kissed the Alpha eagerly.

This bit of initiation was enough to kick Dean's Alpha instincts into gear. Castiel soon found himself dumped against the hill for his troubles, the Alpha on top of him in a heartbeat, one hand pinning his wrists in the grass above his head as his mouth was claimed in a dominating kiss. He gave in with a whimper, returning it where he could, but didn't struggle against the hold. Maybe if he stayed down Dean would hurry up and mate him already.

As if reading his mind, the Alpha used his free hand to grab his hip, hitching it up a little, nudging his thighs farther apart. Castiel hooked his legs around his waist obligingly, gasping when they parted for air. It was then he noticed with a shiver of delight Dean's instincts were in high gear, if not by scent then by his eyes. He couldn't see any of that pretty, jade green anymore, only black. He knew his own eyes must look the same, but it was good to know Dean was in much the same state as he was. It meant there was reciprocation, unmasked mutual attraction.

There was maybe two seconds after Dean had pulled away from the kiss, when Castiel was still panting for breath, before he took the chance to give the Omega exactly what he wanted. Castiel's eyes flew wide, a surprised, pleasured gasp escaping his lips as the Alpha drove into him. A tremble ran through every limb, including his wings, making him shutter. Holy grace, it hurt, but it still felt amazing. Was that right? He knew Gabriel had frolicked down below with the humans, but he hadn't ever felt the urge. Was this normal, or was it because he'd never done this before?

Dean didn't give him the chance to ponder it much. Soon he was too busy to give anything else besides the here and now any thought. Dean, for his part, seemed to be quite good at this. It was all he could do to keep up, if you could call it that. Clumsy returned kisses, fumbled touches, and various vocalizations that were mostly unintelligible were all he could manage.

The Alpha had let go of his wrists once he'd first entered him, but Castiel still wasn't entirely sure what to do with his hands. Suddenly he wished he'd taken Gabriel's advice and ventured into the more risqué forms of entertainment. Maybe not the film stuff, but even written porn would have been better than nothing. He knew he should do more than just lay here, but what was he supposed to _do?_

Trembling fingers clung to muscled shoulders, combed through short cut dark blond hair, ran up his chest and stomach, feeling the planes of lightly tanned skin. Whenever the Alpha dipped down to recapture his mouth, he tried to return it as best he could, but he never felt like what he did was right. He never actually intended to say anything, either. That just happened. An embarrassing variety of whimpers, half cries, and even a _giggle_ left his lips before he could stop them. Were you supposed to laugh during sex? He'd been mortified initially, but a pleased rumble had thrummed in his Alpha's chest, and the next kiss had an upturned mouth.

Castiel was so busy trying to keep up, and keep his head above water as he all but drowned in pleasure, he didn't know it was coming until it crashed over him. At first he thought a wave had descended on them, despite the lack of a water source. A half gasp half wail left his lips, eyes wide, body trembling like a leaf. Holy grace and haloes what...this was it, wasn't it? An orgasm?

He got his answer as Dean snarled above him, teeth latching onto his neck as a knot swelled inside him. Castiel didn't even have the breath left for a cry as teeth broke skin. Instead he lay there, the feathers on his wings quivering, feeling wave after wave of sheer ecstasy-laden pleasure roll though every inch of his body. This compounded when the knot expanded fully, and he felt cum start to spill inside him. It was oddly warm, pleasant, not at all like he'd worried about.

Slowly, gradually, the pleasure started to draw away. Castiel felt oddly tired, but pleasantly so. A little drowsy, but oh so good. His eyes fluttered as Dean detached from his neck, giving the wound a light lick before settling himself over the Omega. The weight and warmth added to the drowsiness, but Castiel forced his eyes open. What if it was insulting, falling asleep right after?

The spark of worry was quickly snuffed as a hand started to stroke the feathers of one wing, still splayed on the hillside beneath him. The Omega shivered a little, unused to anyone besides himself preening the dark feathers. Just like everything else Dean had done to him so far, it felt good.

Warm lips pressed to his ear, and the Alpha murmured, "Get some rest if you need it, Cass. I'm guessing we've got half an hour before my knot dies down. I'll wake you up when it does."

Castiel hesitated, but then forced himself to relax. It wasn't actually that difficult, just giving himself over to his Alpha's wishes and what he already wanted to do. He let his eyes close all the way, his body relaxing fully beneath his mate's. As he started to drift, still on cloud nine, he felt soft lips press to his temple. Mmm, yes Dean Winchester was well worth the wait.

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

It had been Gabriel's intention to provoke the Alpha. Phrases like 'Alpha enough' usually did the trick, more often than not getting a blind charge when he taunted them during the Chase. That said, he hadn't anticipated this sort of reaction.

There was a fraction of a second before the Alpha, Sam, did something. In that second, his eyes flashed, lips twitching upwards slightly. Then Gabriel found himself jammed bodily up against the nearest tree, his feet well above the ground, and his mouth under attack. Sam was through his lips, passed his teeth, and exploring forcefully before the Omega had time to react. It took his breath away, both literally and figuratively. Arms were locked around his waist, keeping him up so the rough bark wasn't the only thing left to the job. He hooked his legs around the Alpha's waist, grabbing broad shoulders before trying to fend off the invader.

A deep, rumbling growl sent a shiver down his spine, his wings ruffling a little. His oversized teddy bear had gone dominate Alpha in a heartbeat. Holy grace it was a turn on. The Omega had already felt his instincts starting to spike, despite the lack of an actual chase, but now they were swelling just as fast as his cock. He felt the familiar tingle as slick started to manifest at his hole, but didn't have the usual annoyance that accompanied it when he wasn't trying to get himself off.

Whether it was having an Alpha he actually wanted for a change, or the kink of getting mated in a forest with someone he'd known for all of two minutes, Gabriel felt the sudden urge to give himself over to the Omega instincts starting to well up. The moment he did, another growl came from the Alpha. One hand unwound from around him to start tugging at his clothes. Unlike Sam, he usually kept to Angel garb when he wasn't down on earth. This meant a few quick strategic tugs was all it took to send the white cotton to the forest floor.

Whining in his throat, the Omega wiggled a hand between them, tugging at Sam's belt. This was taking too long. Yes, great, he no longer had clothes to get in the way, but this Alpha was still fully dressed!

Said Alpha had moved to his neck, letting him pant in air, one hand running up one now bare leg, hooking under the knee. Just when Gabriel thought he might have to dump this Alpha onto his own back and undress him himself, Sam pulled them both away from the tree. He hurriedly put both arms around his neck, wings fluttering a little to keep his balance. Sam actually chuckled at this, and the Omega glared at him.

"What are you-

If he wasn't such a good kisser Gabriel might still have punched him. He drew an arm back anyway, but before he could let the blow fly his back came into contact with long, soft grass. Much nicer than the rough bark. He considered this, then relaxed. Instead of attacking this oversized, oddly adorable Alpha, he helped the hurried process of getting the human clothes off. Sam was fumbling a little, so Gabriel pitched in, tugging his belt open and undoing the jeans before making quick work of the boot's laces. Seriously, had he thought this through? Or had he just not thought he'd catch an Omega?

After what felt like far too long, Sam dropped down over him once more, one hand tangling in his hair as the Alpha kissed him once more. It was slower now, more thorough. Gabriel actually felt his toes curl. That _never_ happened. Contrary to his father's wishes, he wasn't a blushing virgin. Admittedly most of his escapades had been with humans, but they were supposed to be experts in this field.

He was about to tell Sam to get on with it already, toe-curling kiss or no, when he felt the Alpha's free hand trace down his side. The touch was feather light, fingers tracing down every rib, skimming down his waist to his hip. He wasn't what one might call 'ripped', at least not visibly thanks to his love of sweets, but he was hardly fat either. He'd heard of some Alpha's who liked to fatten up their mates, others who wanted a carved David complete with the toned muscle. Which one did-

How his mind had even started to wonder, Gabriel had no idea. What little space was left for such things vanished the moment callused fingers brushed his hole, already gushing slick. His hips bucked into the touch, an embarrassingly needy whine escaping his throat. Sam only hitched his thighs wider, scooting a little closer as the Omega hooked his legs around the small of his back. His hands were drawn upward, tracing broad shoulders, muscled arms, a toned chest...holy grace he might not be a David but Sam certainly was. If he wasn't desperate to get mated he'd want to step back and admire the sight.

But he was, so he didn't. Instead he tugged Sam as close as he could, trying to impale himself on the fingers still teasing his hole. "Damn it, stop teasing!" The Omega had meant for it to come out as a growl. It sounded more like a needy whine. Still, it worked.

Sam's hand vanished. No sooner had Gabriel noticed this than he felt something press inside him. A gasping cry left his lips as Sam slid in experimentally. Somehow even now, pupils blown out so they were solid black, swamped with the same drive he was, this idiot Alpha was trying not to hurt him. Despite Gabriel's best efforts, he continued to do so, at least until he was buried up to the hilt. Satisfied he wouldn't push the Omega beyond his limit, whatever might have been holding Sam in check until then vanished.

A second cry in as many minutes was torn from the Omega's lips, but he didn't care. The hand not braced on the ground was wrapped around his cock, twisting and tugging expertly, using his own slick as lube. A hot mouth took it's sweet time, descending on one nipple to suck and lick before moving to the other. All while that delightfully proportional cock drove inside him, again and again, never the same depth or angle twice, occasionally with a rolling thrust, and never once missing his prostate. Gabriel had fully intended to reciprocate, really, but it was all he could do to hold on for the ride. When he did try to buck into the thrusts, or reach up with an unsteady hand, Sam pushed it back down. Once he'd even had the gall to lean up and growl in his ear, "Don't make me flip you over. I like seeing your face." He'd then given the shell of his ear a light nip before returning to his work.

Holy grace and haloes where the hell had Sam Winchester been all these centuries?

In the end, he'd climaxed embarrassingly quickly, but he hadn't been the only one. Sam's pace was going erratic, his thrusts getting rougher even as Gabriel's back began to arch on the soft grass, feeling his face start to contort. They came within seconds of each other, the Alpha with a deep throated snarl, the Omega with a whimpering wail.

Gabriel's vision actually went white. The orgasm alone was way more than he'd ever experienced before. Colors and images were starting to return when he noticed why this one was also longer, and probably more intense. Sam's knot was starting to swell inside him, locking them in place. A side effect of the knot was that almost twice the amount of cum was ejected, hence the prolonged experience. Gabriel had never been overly fond of that feeling before, an added reason to insist on condoms during his earthly romps. This, on the other hand, felt good. Amazing. Filling. A warm sensation swelled in his belly as the Alpha's cum continued to fill him, held in by the knot.

The Omega was still reveling in this when he felt teeth clamp down on his neck, breaking skin. At first he went ridged, but then slowly relaxed. Gabriel closed his eyes, reaching one hand up to stroke Sam's hair. And to think he'd toyed with the idea of refusing to let whatever Alpha that might catch him give him the mate mark. They already stared enough, an archangel Omega. Give them something else to stare at. An archangel Omega with a mate.

Sam pulled away carefully, licking at the wound a little. Gabriel opened his eyes lazily when he shifted, apparently unsure of what to do with himself. He reached up with his other hand, using both to hook over those muscled shoulders.

"Lay down," he urged, tugging the Alpha downward.

Eyes gradually returning to that puppy brown snapped up to his face. "But-

"No buts, just do it. Even if we weren't hardwired to like it, your weight's dispersed. Besides, I'm getting cold, or I will now that we've stopped moving."

That seemed to do the trick. Sam carefully settled on top of the Omega, wings still half spread behind him in the defensive, dominating pose. Gabriel's own were spread out to either side, fully extended and limp on the ground. Sam wasn't exactly an oversized pillow, but it was a comfortable weight, and he was radiating a delightful warmth.

Gabriel closed his eyes, extremely content. If he were a cat, he would have started purring. Just wait until be brought Sam home. That was the next step in the tradition, if memory served. The Omega would bring the Alpha to see their family, and then vice versa. He hadn't interacted much with the Winchester clan, though he'd heard a lot, and he was curious. To be a part of a clan that would encourage rather than sneer at his fascination with humans was a pleasant thought.

The Omega yawned, eyes fluttering closed as Sam nuzzled his neck. The flow of blood had stopped on the mate mark, and if he remembered right within a day it would be healed to a silvery scar. It could be anywhere from twenty to thirty minutes before the knot went down, and he was tired. He'd been flying around a lot today. Normally he'd nap after the picnic, but that wasn't the case this time. Maybe he could doze, just a little...

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Keep Me

**Shout out to Veritas Sanctus, Tiddo-mus, and fuzzybunnies1001!**

 **Okay, new plan. I may or may not add to this, depending on the plot bunnies that spring forth. However I PROMISE NOTHING!**

 **Veritas Sanctus: No, you didn't come across as rude :) I appreciate your enthusiasm, though. While as previously stated, I can't promise anything, but I _will_ leave the door open.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriel cracked an eye open, just the one. His nose twitched. He smelled candy. It took a moment, but he was able to make out something bright red wiggling under his nose.

"You actually did it?" he asked, impressed.

The Omega opened both eyes, turning to sit up even as long limbs wrapped around him.

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"I just met you, big boy. I'm good, but I'm not that good." He took the offered token, giving the candy apple an experimental lick before taking a bite. A sweet, familiar taste filled his mouth. Holy grace, he'd actually done it. Sam had tracked down that tiny shop in a Vancouver ally and gotten him what he'd asked for, verbatim. Not any other random treat or trinket, no shiny bauble or even a caramel apple because 'they're basically the same'. They weren't, by the way.

Sam seemed content to tug the Omega into his lap, pressing a kiss to the new mate mark on his neck before he started preening him. Long fingers combed through his hair first, which had gotten a bit mussed in the midst of their mating. Then they moved to his wings, stroking the feathers, spreading the oils around and straightening them out. Gabriel's eyes fluttered shut, gradually relaxing bit by bit. Oh, he could get used to this.

Maybe it was a side effect of being one of the youngest, or being the prankster of the family, maybe even the archangel thing, but for whatever reason people didn't seem inclined to pamper him. Meanwhile here he sat, with nothing to provide him modesty besides the jacket his mate had apparently put over him before popping down to the human world, eating a coveted treat, getting preened.

"Where have you been all my life?" he asked, half jokingly.

"Uh, not around, I guess. Either I was training or I was on Earth or storming hell. This was my first Chase."

"Mmm." Gabriel considered this lazily, but took care not to move. He was still quite content where he was, thank you.

"What about you? I heard horror stories even way out on the battle front, that some Omega presented as an archangel and terrorized the Alpha's every Chase. You've been doing that for centuries. What changed?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Seriously? They were complaining even in battle about me?"

"Just the ones that had a mate back home. We tried to keep them off the front line, but, yeah. You were...mentioned."

"Maybe the real question is why you came near me after hearing those stories," the Omega countered through a mouthful of apple.

"Actually, that was kind of an accident. By the time I knew it was you, I had your attention, so I figured 'what the hell?'"

"That reminds me, why were you tossing perfectly good chocolate into the sky?"

"I figured an Omega who liked it was worth catching," was the simple answer.

Gabriel arched his eyebrows, but wasn't about to complain. "Touché." He swallowed his current mouthful, studying what was left of his treat, eyes fluttering a little as Sam's fingers continued to stroke through his feathers. "How long have we been out here?"

"A little while, but sunset shouldn't be for a few more hours. Why?"

The Omega considered this, licking the sugary residue from the now empty candy stick. "Think we have time for round two before we head back, big boy?"

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Castiel stumbled a little as he landed, still a little tired. A strong hand caught his arm, steadying him. At first he started, unused to this, but then glanced up gratefully. Dean didn't let go of him as the Omega folded his wings close to his back, an old habit, slipping an arm below the feathered appendages to hook around his waist. Castiel blushed a little, but focused on moving forward off the wide balcony.

The space was just for this purpose, Angel's coming in from the surrounding area. The sun was setting by now, and in all honesty he'd expected to be back hours ago. But then he also hadn't expected to get caught by an Alpha. So far they were keeping to tradition, which included a very thorough claiming before coming here. Castiel wasn't crazy about showing his new mate to his family when it was pretty clear what they'd been doing very recently, but that was how things were done. Then, in accordance when age old routine, they would fly to the Winchester clan, and Dean would present him to his family in turn.

"Relax," Dean chided lightly, apparently unconcerned.

"Clearly you have not yet met my brothers," Castiel mumbled.

"What's the last name again?"

"Novak. Why?"

"I think I met one of your brothers once, in the field. Michael."

"Oh."

"He's an ass."

The Omega's lips twitched in a smile. Admittedly they hadn't focused on talking much, but they had some, between rounds of heated mating. After Dean's knot had faded they'd gotten in two more very draining orgasms before the Alpha decided the setting sun was indication their time was up. Castiel had no experience in that department, but he'd developed the urge to become an expert. In his limited opinion, Dean was both a creative and caring lover, and had reduced him to wordless wails more than once, unable to do more than tremble and gasp air as waves of raw ecstasy rolled through him. For what it was worth, his mate had seemed to enjoy himself to, but he was hoping to even the playing field in the near future.

"So, where's your old man?"

"I expected they would be out here," the Omega admitted, looking around the entry hall as they made their way inside. "Unless Gabriel is already back."

"The archangel Omega, right?"

"Yes."

Castiel might have elaborated, but his feet stopped moving as a figure appeared in one of the archways. His father, who preferred to simply be called Chuck, stopped his advance. As the Omega watched, a number of emotions crossed his face, before the slightly aged visage settled into a smile. He moved forward again, not quite as meek as the normal run of Omega's. A side effect of having to run a clan and manage several willful Alpha sons on his own.

"Castiel. Who's this?"

"Father, this is Dean Winchester."

The Alpha unwound the arm from around his waist, but only to offer his hand to Chuck. A human gesture, but then it was from him Castiel had inherited his interest.

"Sir."

Chuck looked Dean up and down, accepting the hand in a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you, Dean. I've heard a lot of stories. It's nice to know things are dying down enough you can finally settle down."

Dean's mouth quirked up in a crooked smile. "Yeah, black eyed bastards should be licking their wounds for a century or three."

Castiel made the mistake of relaxing. Chuck at least seemed to approve of Dean, with the prospect of getting along in what looked to be the near future. But then he'd never worried all that much about his father's reaction. He'd worried about his brothers.

"Hey, Castiel. You're back late."

The Omega stiffened a little as Lucifer wandered out from a side door, hands in his pockets, an amused smile on his face. For whatever reason, all faults aside, the second oldest Alpha seemed to have a soft spot for his two Omega brothers. Castiel knew quite well this didn't mean squat when it came to the treatment of his new mate, particularly since Lucifer had a distaste for humans in general. Worse, Nick wasn't here to keep him in check. The Omega was visiting his own family for the weekend, and had taken their daughter Lilith with him. The only mercy was that Raphael wasn't here, and Michael would be on earth for another few weeks. Raphael hadn't left his mate's side in weeks, not since her third trimester had started. Michael had finally given in to his mate's wishes, taking Adam on a sort of world-wide road trip for their two century anniversary.

In the back of his mind, Castiel remembered with a start that Adam was also a Winchester. How had he forgotten that? He hadn't interacted with him much, or the in-law clan, but still. Adam was nice enough, but then Michael was the jealous type. Castiel found the behavior suffocating, but he got the impression Adam was often forgotten even by his own clan. While this was both unfortunate and downright sad, this also meant he was one of the few Omega's who didn't mind having an Alpha that hovered, constantly acutely aware of every detail pertaining to his mate, attuned to his location and needs at all times.

"Lucifer. I thought you were flying out to the Pellegrino house tonight." Castiel tried not to make it sound like a protest. He loved his brothers, really, and Lucifer was the easiest of the Alpha's to get along with, but he didn't want to have him and Dean clash.

Lips twitching upwards, coming to a stop by their father, Lucifer mused, "I wasn't going to leave until you two made it back. This wasn't who I thought would be with you. Finally traded Gabriel in, did you?"

Castiel fought the urge to wince as muscle coiled under his hands. He tightened his grip on the stiffening arm. He might be able to fool his family, but apparently Dean was close enough he could feel the unease radiating off him. Worse, it didn't escape his attention that Lucifer had been the trigger.

It took a few seconds for the last of his brother's words to sink in. "Um, I'm not sure where Gabriel is. I thought he would be back before now. You haven't seen him?"

Chuck shook his head, eyes twinkling. "Nope. You beat him back."

Castiel glanced back over the balcony, watching as the sun started to dip below the horizon. This was unusual, even for Gabriel. It was unlikely something had happened to him, but he started to worry all the same.

"I take it you're my new brother-in-law," Lucifer drawled. When Castiel brought his attention back to the situation at hand, he saw his brother looking Dean up and down, eyes narrowing a little. "Do you spent a lot of time on earth?"

Oh no.

Castiel was pretty sure the only reason Dean was uneasy at all was because of the death grip on his arm. "Yeah, when I can. Haven't had much time until recently."

Lucifer sighed. "What is it with you Winchester's and humans?"

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" A second later, his mouth twisted in a wry grimace. "Right, Lucifer. Adam mentioned you."

"Oh, did he?"

"Hey, look, Gabe's back."

Chuck stepped forward, gesturing to the balcony and clamping a hand on his son's shoulder. Lucifer shot him an annoyed look, but turned his attention away from Dean. "Great. Another one. The sasquatch."

At first, Castiel wasn't entirely sure it _was_ his brother. All he could see against the sun's glare was a shape much too large to be Gabriel, and a very large set of wings. It wasn't until the 'sasquatch' landed that he was able to make any sense of the lopsided figure.

Shamelessly, Gabriel waved to his family, grinning. "Hey, gang. Sam, the fam. Dad, Lucifer, this is Sam. Shut it, Luci, I'm keeping him."

Castiel just stared. His brother was perched on the back of an Alpha even taller than his brothers and Dean, closer to six and a half feet than not. Long limbs, long wings half folded, and long hair falling around a handsome face. He only looked vaguely annoyed, if barely, which was way more than anyone else would have given Gabriel. The Omega had one arm hooked around his shoulders, his legs around the Alpha's middle. He looked very pleased with himself, either unaware or uncaring of the light blush starting to creep up Sam's face.

Dean gave an impressed whistle, grinning. "Wow, Sam. Less than a day and you're already whipped."

"Shut up, Dean."

"Come on, Sammy, I thought you weren't even going to try," he teased. "What happened to spending a few years on earth now that things have calmed down?"

Sam glared at him. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Gabriel leaned forward, trying to get a look at Sam's face. "You didn't mention that to me."

"It didn't come up. Would you please get off me?"

"Mmm, not yet. I want a say in where we stop. Some of those cute little towns have the best old fashioned candy shops you'll ever find. This one old factory town in Main has the best salt water taffy ever made. Besides, my heat isn't due for another eight years."

Chuck sighed. "Gabriel, stop climbing on your mate. You'll make him fall over."

Lucifer shook his head as the Omega dropped to the ground, at which point Castiel noticed his brother's head only came up to Sam's chest. For what it was worth, neither seemed to mind. At least it meant Gabriel's newfound habit would be less painful for the Alpha.

It occurred to Castiel that, while Gabriel was the most touchy-feely of his brothers, he'd never see him liked this with someone outside the family before. Even once he was no longer perched on Sam, he was still as close as he could get, pressed up against his side or holding his hand before the Alpha could initiate it. Again, Sam didn't seem to mind, Castiel just wasn't so used to seeing his brother take to someone like this. Alpha's in particular he'd always been prickly around.

He was snapped from his thoughts as Dean started tugging him back towards the balcony, hand under one of his arms. "Come on, Cass, let's get moving."

"You're flying yourself this time," Sam was saying as they passed them.

Castiel shook his head, flexing his own wings as they neared the low ledge. It was tall enough that fledglings wouldn't climb over it before they learned to fly, but short enough not to hinder take offs or landings. Dean let go of him so they would both have the space for their wings, increasing his pace. The Alpha flexed his wings once as he jogged to the ledge, passing Sam to bound up and off it. He dropped out of sight, only to swoop past them a moment later, hovering just above their heads. Sam followed suit, Gabriel right behind him. Castiel hesitated, then spread his own wings. They felt dull, though, compared to those of his companion's. Gabriel's were beautiful things, glimmering gold with a few copper streaks. The Winchester's both had dull gold feathers, though Sam's were a few shades darker and streaked with cobalt blue, Dean's with dark emerald green. Beautiful. Nothing like the grim shadows attached to his own back.

Once they were all airborne, Dean led the way back towards the Winchester clan. If Castiel remembered correctly, it was just east of here, maybe half an hour's flight. Sam fell into pace just behind his brother and to the right. He might be bigger, but Dean was older, and Castiel got the impression he was something a de facto leader. Gabriel, he was surprised to note, seemed content to fly alongside his new mate rather than surging ahead. His brother loved to dart around like a hummingbird on a sugar high, and if he could flaunt an Alpha's lack of control in the process all the better. Yet here he was, flying close enough to Sam that their wingtips almost touched, nagging for details on what the Alpha wanted to do on earth.

Castiel himself flew opposite Sam, to Dean's left. Unless indicated otherwise, technically it was his rightful position as Dean's mate. Some Alpha's didn't care, others did. He got the idea Dean was the former, but he kept an eye on the Alpha just in case.

"Hey Cass," he called back once they were well away from the Novak clan, waving him forward.

Obediently the Omega increased his pace, matching Dean's so they were flying in sync. When he gave the Alpha a questioning look, he got an annoyed one in return. "What're you doing?"

Castiel frowned. "I don't understand."

"If you're still tired we can go back."

"No, I'm fine. Why?"

Dean studied him for a moment before stating, "I don't want you flying back there."

A weak "Oh" was the only response he could work out.

"I want you up here."

The Omega turned that over. "Um, okay." Maybe he just meant in smaller numbers. It was one thing to fly alongside your mate like Gabriel was, in a small group or when your mate wasn't the leader. It was another when there were other Alpha's around.

"I mean it, Cass. Besides, I can't see you flying from back there."

That was even more confusing. "Why would you want to see me fly?"

The Alpha cracked a hooked smirk. "What, nobody ever told you you've got pretty wings?"

Castiel blinked, feeling his face heat. "Um, no. It's usually the opposite. It's why I was in the Chase so long."

Dean rolled his eyes in disgust. "Yeah, well, you're out now. Hey, how do you feel about human music?"

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Gabriel kept one eye on his brother, an old habit. Centuries old or no, Castiel was still his baby brother. He'd been pleased with Dean's managing method, matching the Omega's stubbornness with his own and promptly bashing whatever insecurities arose. Gabriel himself had been absorbed for most of the flight, but he did notice that much. He also noticed Dean trying to convince Castiel that classic rock was the best music ever composed, with mixed results.

"Hello! Anybody home?"

They'd made it to the Winchester clan easily enough, but it didn't look like many people were around. Dean was striding through the courtyard, Castiel on his heels, scanning the area. His brother's shyness had kicked in at the imminent threat of meeting their new in-laws, and Gabriel had a feeling if Dean would stand still the Omega would be attempting to melt into his back. It was adorable, but crippling.

"You're late. What took you?"

Gabriel turned, watching as a blond Beta stepped out into the courtyard. Pale, white gold wings were folded neatly against her back, an easy smile on her face. The Omega glanced briefly at his mate, curious. He knew all too well that just because someone was family, or clan, didn't mean they were what one might call 'safe'.

He needn't have worried. Sam returned the girl's smile, waving absently. "Hey, Jo. Is dad around?"

"Dinner just got put on the table. Come on, you can introduce them there." She waved them forward, glancing between the two Omega's, a look of disappointment crossing her face. "Both of you, in just one Chase?"

"Yep. Meet Castiel and Gabriel," Dean announced proudly.

Jo pursed her lips. "Great. I owe Ash a keg."

"Wait, you guys were betting on us?" Sam asked incredulously.

"What did you expect, that we'd be civilized?" the Beta quipped, leading them back through the halls. They were oddly simple things, more reminiscent of an overlarge human house rather than the marble palaces most clan's preferred. "Me and a few others thought it'd take two tries, at least. Ash and Charlie were the only ones who said you'd both find an Omega willing to put up with you on the first try."

"Oh come on, Benny bet against me?" Dean protested.

"He bet it'd take you three times, Sam two."

"I'm gonna kill him," the Alpha muttered.

"I thought it'd be the other way around."

"Hey!" Sam sounded indignant. It was kinda cute.

"You were the one who had your heart set on reverse psychology because you didn't think it'd work," Jo pointed out. She glanced back at Gabriel, raising pale brows. "Sweet tooth?"

"Very."

"Main pantry, last shelf. I recommend the chocolate cake."

Gabriel grinned. He liked this Jo. "I'll remember that."

"The pie is better," grumbled Dean.

"Because you have a pie fetish."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not. Hey, my new favorite sister! Just what did you win?"

A redheaded Angel had bounced into their path, a wide grin on her face. "Sweet! Oh, it's a pretty big list. Who're they? Never mind, I'll find out in a second. You almost missed dinner. Come on, they need to know they got beat by two Beta's."

"Dinner?" Castiel asked quietly, confused.

"Yeah. It's a new tradition, since things died down on the battle field. Human dinner, every night, anyone who can make it." Dean sniffed the air, and grinned. "BBQ. Awesome. Hurry up, Cass, I'm starving."

The air did have the smoky sweet aroma of cooked meat and sweet sauce. Oh yeah, Gabriel was _really_ going to like it here. It was even worth watching Castiel turn into a deer in the headlights as he was half pulled half pushed into the large patio area. It was occupied by a long table, at least a dozen Angel's, and lots of food

"Ash, we won!" called Charlie, bouncing over to high five a Beta with a mullet.

An older Alpha, one who had bits of gray in his black hair and beard, stepped forward. Gabriel felt a subtle stiffening in Sam, his back straightening a little. Odd. Well, it wasn't unusual for Alpha's to be a little more defensive with a fresh mating, but this was different. He got the sense this was his mate's father, but apparently they didn't get along overly well. Huh.

Deciding to distract his mate, Gabriel chose the moment right before the Alpha spoke to slip behind Sam and pounce on his back between his wings. Ignoring the protest of "Jeez, stop doing that!", Gabriel hooked his legs around Sam's torso, braced his arms on broad shoulders, and propped his chin on the Alpha's head. Being small had always been something he found annoying, but he was starting to enjoy it. The size difference was not only a boon during sex, but it made it that much easier for him to clamber all over his mate.

"What? I like the view."

"Your chin hurts."

The Omega laced his fingers together atop his mate's head, setting his chin on those instead. "Better?"

Sam sighed. "Yes."

The older Alpha chuckled. "And just who are you?"

Gabriel winked.

"Dad, this is Gabriel."

"John Winchester, right?" He'd heard stories, he just wanted to make sure.

"That's right." Dark eyes narrowed a little. "You're an archangel."

"Yep."

"Why are you..." He stopped himself.

Gabriel frowned a little as the Alpha turned his attention to Dean. The archangel grimaced in sympathy as his brother peeked out from behind the Alpha, reduced to a very timid state by the number of strange Angel's. Well, at least he knew his mate didn't get along with his father. Noted. But now poor Castiel had the majority of the attention.

"Cass, chill, would you? They don't bite." The words were stern, but the Alpha said then gently, grasping the Omega's hand and coaxing him into plain sight. Turning back to his father, he announced, "Dad, meet Castiel Novak."

The Omega nodded politely, but his wings pressed as tightly to his back as he could get them, white visible all the way around his eyes. Dean was still holding his hand, head high as he stared his father down as the older Alpha looked the black winged Omega up and down. Gabriel wondered if Dean noticed his own wing had extended, curling protectively around his mate.

Maybe it was because Castiel's shyness was all too often mistaken for meekness. Maybe it was because he wasn't crawling all over the Alpha's son. Or maybe it was just the proud mate vibe Dean was giving off. Whatever the reason, John's face softened a little.

"It's nice to meet you, Castiel. You're both welcome to join us, if you don't need to rest."

"Nah, he's fine. Hey, Benny, get over here! I have a bone to pick with you."

Dean marched into the jumble of Angel's, Castiel in tow. It was just as well. His baby brother could be just as willful as any Alpha, but only when he'd gotten comfortable. He'd relax soon enough, adapt to these people. Until then, Dean seemed to be doing a pretty good job of getting him immersed in the clan, whether he wanted it or not.

Satisfied his baby brother was taken care of, Gabriel turned his attention back to his own mate. Sam skirted John, joining the group and making his way to the table. The Omega remained in his perch, enjoying himself. Several came forward to meet him and congratulate Sam, who relaxed once he was out of his father's direct attention. There was a cheerful Beta by the name of Garth, two younger Omega's who introduced themselves as Lucky and Krissy, and an easy going Alpha by the name of Jody.

There was also a grizzled Alpha, one who gave him a gruff but warm welcome. Sam relaxed the moment Bobby was in their presence, returning the stiff smile as the Alpha clasped his arm. Gabriel kept his smile in place, though inwardly he sighed. Well, no family was perfect, something he knew all too well. For whatever reason, Sam reacted to Bobby the way most Alpha's reacted to their own father's. He'd have to ask him about that. But later.

Sam didn't seem to mind having the Omega perch on him, so long as he wasn't moving around. He actually handed a beer up to him when Ash made his way over. The Beta seemed highly amused with his antics, and despite the odd way in which he drank his own beer Gabriel decided he liked him. He liked a lot of these people. It wasn't something that happened often.

Okay, so there were a few exceptions. John he wasn't so sure about, but there was one Alpha who was glaring at him from across the table. It took a minute, but Gabriel remembered.

Leaning down a little, he poked Sam's cheek and asked, "Hey, he's one of yours?"

Sam glanced up at him, then followed his gaze. The Alpha's mouth tightened. "Gordon? Yeah, why?"

"I think he's still made I blasted his ass off the field," Gabriel noted innocently.

Garth, who seemed to prefer lemonade over beer, almost choked on his drink, grinning. "You beat Gordon?" he asked, sounding delighted with the idea.

"Yep. Twice. Castiel too. Never saw him after that. Wait, he still doesn't have a mate?"

"That was _you?"_ Again, Garth seemed much too happy about the whole thing, not that Gabriel was one to mind.

"Hey, Gordon! How's the wing healing?"

If possible, the glare intensified. The second time, when the Alpha had tried to force the archangel, Gabriel had snapped one of the dark brown appendages. The year after, when he'd turned his attention to Castiel, his brother had broken his arm for the same offense. Apparently he'd thought that them being freaks meant they'd be thrilled with any sort of attention from an Alpha.

"What happened to taking your time, Sam?" the Alpha asked, tone hard. "Decided you'd help your brother snag the freak brothers instead?"

Gabriel stiffened. He felt Sam go ridged a millisecond later in response. He himself didn't mind the name-calling, he'd certainly been called worse, but Castiel...

"I take it you didn't mention _why_ I broke your wing," Gabriel noted, his own tone icy. "Or why Castiel got so panicked he broke your arm."

Over the slowly quietly garble of voices, the archangel heard Dean demand, "Wait, that was you?"

"Like it matters," Gordon spat. "You're lucky, you know. There's penalties for Omega's who attack Alpha's."

"Not if it's in self defense," Gabriel fired back.

"Hey!"

Everyone, even the fledglings running between adults and under the table, quieted. It occurred to Gabriel that his perch had turned to stone, every muscle ridged, rage-scent starting to trickle off him. He quickly handed his beer down to Ash, then wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders, turning his face into his neck

"Hey, easy big boy. Take it easy."

"Did he try to...

Gabriel snorted, but kept his voice down. "Yeah, but it's not like he had a chance. I'm an archangel, remember? I could have blasted him. I just broke his wing when he got too annoying. He only went after Castiel when it got through his thick skull I wasn't going to bend over." He decided not to mention Gordon hadn't been the only one to do it.

Sam was clearly not thrilled about this, but he stayed put. Gabriel murmured and nuzzled, pressing kisses all over the skin he could reach, stroking the Alpha's hair, trying to keep him calm. He actually liked how defensive Sam got, but now wasn't the time. He hadn't gotten to Castiel in time, and the only reason Gordon had backed off was because of the broken limb. He might not have gotten past the groping stage, but he'd still done far more damage to him than Gabriel.

Castiel was currently trying to hold Dean back, with no luck. The Alpha had already grabbed Gordon by the jacket, slamming him down on the nearest flat surface, which just so happened to be the table. His eyes were blazing, fury rolling off him in waves.

"What the hell did you do to my mate?" he demanded, voice more growl than not.

"Dean, please stop."

"Shut it, Cass. I wanna hear it from him."

Gordon, ever the righteous idiot, glared right back. "Didn't you get the memo? Your little mate is a freak. Fun, but not-

"Enough."

The rumble of John's voice carried over the table, but Dean didn't let go of Gordon.

"Dean, let him up."

The Alpha's head snapped up. "What?"

"Now."

It looked like Dean was about to rip out Gordon's throat. Slowly, though, he released his grip, taking a step back. Gordon actually had the gall to sneer at him as he straightened, dusting himself off.

"Get the hell out."

That made the Alpha pause. He turned to stare at John in disbelief. "What?"

"I said, get the hell out. If you're not gone by sunrise, I'll let my boys do whatever they want with you, and I don't think they'll be nice."

Gabriel was pretty sure the only reason Sam hadn't already dived across the table was because he himself was hanging off him like a monkey, still murmuring in his ear and keeping him just calm enough not to attack. Dean looked ready to go for Gordon again, order or no, but Castiel had taken the opportunity to latch onto the Alpha. He pressed himself to Dean's chest, mimicking his brother's efforts, filling the Alpha's nose with his scent and ears with his words. It was one of the few perks to being an Omega in the relationship, their natural ability to manipulate their mate's emotional state. This was most often utilized to keep the volatile breed calm.

Gordon spat on the ground, and started stalking back into the house. "Have it your way, Winchester. Not sure why I stuck around this long, anyway. You've gone soft, old man. You're really okay with letting the second born having a unleashed archangel for a mate while the first born breeds a freak?"

Whatever opinion Gabriel might have had of John Winchester, it went up in that moment. The Alpha still appeared perfectly calm, but he moved so fast Gordon never saw him coming. The struggle, if you could call it that, didn't last long. Gabriel grinned, pressing his lips to Sam's jaw as Gordon was slammed against the house wall, one arm twisted painfully behind his back. John had him pinned firmly, gripping one wing at a precarious angle. He bent down too, whispering something. Gabriel couldn't hear what it was, but it was enough to make Gordon's face go pail.

Satisfied he'd scared the shit out of the Alpha, John shoved him away. "Now go."

Gordon went, without any parting remarks. Gabriel grinned. He pecked Sam's lips, then leaned around to his ear to murmur, "You good?"

"What do you think?"

Okay, new tactic. "I'm hungry."

It took a bit of prodding, but Gabriel was able to jab Sam's instincts into action, the ones that insisted on protecting and providing for their mate. The silence was broken as quickly as it had been made, and by the time Gabriel started to dig in most of them were already stuffing their faces. And holy grace was the food good.

Castiel had a harder time of it, but he got Dean to relax and join the meal. Though in the end Dean only accepted this after he'd sat down and pulled the blushing Omega into his lap. It got a round of laughs, but the Winchester clan seemed to be comprised of a very accepting bunch. They seemed accustomed to Dean's antics, and relieved Gordon was gone.

About halfway through the meal, it was Garth who asked the question. "So where are you guys going to stay? Here or with the Novak's?"

"Here," Gabriel stated around a mouthful of his third steak.

"You don't need to think about it?" Jo sounded a little surprised.

Gabriel only shrugged. "Spend five minutes around my family. Trust me, I don't need to think. Sound okay, Sam?"

"Sure. When we're not on earth."

"Agreed. Pass the macaroni?"

"What about you?" That time Garth directed it at Castiel.

The blue eyed Omega looked up, mouth stuffed full of his fifth burger. He blinked, still chewing. When he looked back at Dean, the Alpha shook his head. "Your call, Cass. What do you want?"

Castiel finished chewing, if slowly. He looked uncertain, and only marginally calmer than when Dean had pushed him into the fray. "I, um, would also like to stay here. If that's alright."

Even Gabriel was a little surprised as the entire clan seemed to break out in smiles. A few lifted their drinks to the two Novak brothers, grinning. Bobby, who was sitting next to Dean, reached over to clasp his shoulder. "You're both welcome to stay as long as you want. It'll be nice not having to fix so much furniture, even if we didn't like you, which we do."

Castiel blinked at him owlishly. "What does broken furniture have to do with our absence?"

"Let's just say there wouldn't have been much of Gordon to kick out if you two hadn't been here. These two idjits are a handful."

Gabriel glanced up at Sam, though he wasn't curious enough to stop shoveling the creamy macaroni and cheese into his mouth. Holy grace who was their cook and how did they manage to get human food so well done? This wasn't just wished up stuff either, they did this the old fashioned way, with ingredients and a kitchen.

The Alpha seemed to be attempting to ignore his brother, the only outward sign of his temper the occasional tightening of his jaw. Gabriel focused on his food, making a mental note to ask around about his new mate. It seemed his teddy bear had a wild side outside of sex. He liked the idea. As for their tempers, he wasn't worried. It was pretty clear Dean was very inclined to protect Castiel. He didn't think the older Winchester would turn on his mate. The same for Sam.

Gabriel was wondering if he had room for steak number four when Jo's mother, Ella, came out with two large pies, Jo herself trailing her mother with two more. Rufus, another old Alpha, followed with two bottles in each hand. "Who wants dessert?" Ella called.

A grin spread across the archangel's face. Oh, yes. He was going to enjoy it here, very, very much.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Defend Me

**Shout out to jmsharp91, Tiddo-mus, dean-winchester-is-our-king, raelle23, Amy945!**

 **Stay tuned for 'Breed Me'! Completion pending, hopefully within the next week or two, with smut galore! :)**

 **Reader suggestions are encouraged, to promote the birth of more plot bunnies. Also I'm taking name requests into consideration should the storyline progress enough to reach the point of offspring. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel always felt a little off without his wings, out of balance. Like a cat that suddenly had no tail. But he knew humans might get upset if they saw a guy walking around with a pair of big wings, and apparently God had gotten the memo. Ever since the new religions had been adopted and the population began to really grow, an anti-wing clause had been put into effect for those who visited earth. It wasn't losing them like in a fall, it was just a trick in the Angel's arsenal to move them into a sort of dimensional slit. No one could see them, and they passed right through solid objects. The only downside was that the Angel could no longer feel them.

Still, the Omega felt it was a worthy price to be able to actually walk among the humans he admired. Something he was doing much more often now that he officially lived with the Winchester clan. They made a lot of real, human food, and heaven didn't exactly have a grocery store. Ergo, once or twice a week a few of their number were dispatched to pick up what was needed. They had been quite happy to have a new set of hands to rope into the job, to say the least. The Novak brothers had been part of their number for about two weeks now, and this was Castiel's fourth visit to a human market in that time. Gabriel only dodged it because he was still with Sam, running around the earth as a sort of globetrotting honeymoon.

Castiel shifted the laden bag he had over one shoulder, scanning shallow crates filled with bright red cherries. He was partial to blueberries himself, but Dean loved cherries. Particularly if they were in a pie. His mate's adoration for the dessert baffled him, but then Dean thought the same of his love for PB&J's.

The Omega bought two pounds of the fruit, plenty to make a large pie, and was adding it to his bag as Dean ambled over. He was lugging two bags almost bigger than the one Castiel carried, both full of various foodstuffs. Shopping at markets like this always seemed to have good, fresh stuff, and money was hardly an objection as they could manifest whatever they needed.

"Did you get everything?"

"Yes. Where's Benny?"

"He took off." The Alpha glanced up at the sky, bright blue with the sun barely at its noon point yet. "Hey, why don't I run these back upstairs, then we can stay here a while. There's a dinner across town I think you'll like, a park between here and there."

Castiel felt a smile tug at his face. The Alpha was still using gruff tones, but those green eyes never left him. "I'd like that. But are you sure you don't need some help?"

"You're kidding, right?"

The Omega sighed, but they stopped out of the main flow of people, just inside the mouth of an ally. Castiel took the laden strap off his shoulder, reaching up to hook it over Dean's neck so it hung across his chest, distributing the weight. As soon as he'd done that, the Alpha leaned in, pressing their mouths firmly together. Castiel, who'd seen it coming, relaxed and returned the kiss, not letting go of the strap.

After a moment it was the Omega who pulled away, smiling a little at the reluctant look on Dean's face.

"Go," he ordered, giving the Alpha's chest a light push. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Did I mention the dinner is also across the street from this really nice motel?"

"Go!" Castiel repeated firmly, despite his smile.

Grinning, Dean strode down into the ally. Just before he walked into the back wall, the shadow of his wings became visible, and he vanished. Castiel shook his head, still smiling. He'd discovered early on that Dean was a special creature, and though he was hardly without fault Castiel was very happy with the Alpha that had mated him.

Castiel was content to wait, as knowing Dean he'd reappear within minutes, but something shifted farther down the alley. The Omega frowned, peering into the shadows. There wasn't much here, save for a dumpster. Was something behind it?

Curious, and a little bored, Castiel wandered towards it. What if it was an animal? They almost always recognized Angel's, and were typically quite affectionate no matter what the species.

The Omega wandered around the dumpster, but didn't see anything. He shrugged, about to turn back, when a hand clamped over his mouth, yanking him backwards against his attacker. Castiel went ridged, about to pull his wings back into their current spectrum to knock this human on their overzealous behind, when something cold touched his neck. He glanced down, unconcerned, but froze when he saw just what the weapon was.

Human, even demon weapons wouldn't kill an Angel. They were special that way, but no one was invincible, even them. They could die if they were too wounded, or by one of their own weapons. An Angel blade. Every Angel had at least one, even him. He didn't dare reach for it now though, not with one of those very blades pressing against his throat.

"I know you have one, freak. Drop it. Now."

Castiel swallowed hard, the blade bobbing on his throat. For a moment he thought about trying to fend Gordon off now, but thought better of it. Even Angel's could go crazy, and he was wondering if that hadn't happened to this Alpha.

Slowly, he extended his right arm, palm down. He tapped into that same spectrum, but rather than his wings he released his Angel blade. It slid down his arm, out of his sleeve, and clattered onto the cracked asphalt.

At first he thought he might be able to stall, get this lunatic to stick around long enough for Dean to get back. Then as soon as he no longer had his blade, Gordon unleashed his own wings. Faster than the human eye could perceive, they vanished from the alley, reappearing just outside the city. Castiel fumbled as they transported, honing in on a specific strand of Angel radio. It was harder to grasp than the one the Novak clan had used, as he'd only been part of the Winchesters for a short period of time, but even when he did Castiel hesitated to use it. What if Gordon was still tapped in? Would he hear?

"Good. Just keep doing what you're told, and things will go real smooth."

He took his hand away from Castiel's mouth, but the blade remained at his throat. As soon as he was free to speak, the Omega demanded, "Why are you doing this?"

Deciding to risk it, he sent out a pulse, a general 'SOS' signal.

"Why? Because thanks to you freaks I got kicked out of my clan. Once word got around, no one else would take me. All because of a few stupid Omega whores."

A black cloth was jerked over his eyes, the blindfold tied tightly. He sent out another pulse, managing to get in a one word call before his cry for help was cut off abruptly. Cold metal clamped down tightly over his wrists, the cuffs clicking into place. Castiel felt another rush of air as they were transported again, but this time he felt a hard, flat surface under his feet rather than grass. More asphalt? Concrete maybe? The Angel blade finally left his throat, leaving him to jerk at what had to be magiced cuffs.

"Can't have you putting out a beacon, bitch."

 _Too late._

Something, a fist it felt like, drove into his belly. Castiel doubled over, wheezing for air, wings fluttering weakly. Before he could regain himself, a leather strap was looped around his middle, and his feet knocked out from under him. As soon as the Omega went down, Gordon's knees were in his back, adding to the pain of having his wings roughly pinned to his back. When he regained himself enough to start struggling, there wasn't much he could do anymore.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me, both of you," Gordon growled.

"Why are you targeting us? John was the one who kicked you out. Or are you too afraid of what he'll do to you when you lose?"

That earned him a hard kick in the side, reducing him to painful wheezing.

"Shut your mouth, bitch. Get comfortable. You're going to be here for a while."

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Gabriel stirred, feeling something tugging him from the warm cocoon that was sleep. For a moment, a tiny thread of panic wormed through his chest, before it was quickly smothered. No, this wasn't an attack or rape attempt. For one, even a sane human knew better than to target a mated Omega. For another, he recognized this person. The warm scent, the pattern of lazy kisses being pressed to his neck.

Groggily, he forced one eye open, then the other. He was still tangled in the thick, cozy sheets of the hotel bed, warm and content. Kneeling next to him was the oversized Alpha he now called mate. His nose twitched. He smelled food. Hot food. Breakfast.

Long fingers gripped his chin gently, turning his face to meet the lingering kiss pressed to his lips. Gabriel relaxed, closing his eyes again as he returned the kiss. One hand reached up to tangle in damp brown hair as a hand started tugging away the sheets that still wrapped around him. A soft whine of protest escaped his throat, earning him a light nip on the lower lip and a more intense kiss.

"Why do you like to sleep so much?" Sam muttered as he pulled away.

The Omega raised an eyebrow at his mate. "Why don't you? And it's not like I'm sleeping a lot. We were up half the night, remember?"

Sam's lips twitched. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Then get up."

Gabriel pouted as the Alpha left their bed. "Can't you just bring it over here?"

"Nope."

Ah well, you couldn't win them all. Gabriel sighed, reluctantly wiggling out of the sheets. It helped that this wasn't _their_ bed, per say. Theirs was far more comfortable and cozy, as nice as this one was. The Omega had been dismayed when he found out Sam had just planned on using motel's for resting points during his travels on earth. Thank you, no. Yes they could be fun every now and then, but not all the time. Gabriel was partial to either the nicer hotels or B &B's. One was just outright fancy, and the walls were thicker so he didn't have to worry about being overheard. The other he liked for the human factor, the warm natural feel.

Today they were in a high rise hotel sitting smack in the middle of New York city, though not the Plaza. Yes they'd stayed there before, but Gabriel wanted to try something else this time. He'd let Sam choose on their return trip, and so far he hadn't been disappointed.

"Where do you want to go next?" Sam was asking as he padded over to the small table.

Gabriel paused to grab one of his mate's discarded shirts from the floor, tugging it over his head. "Mmm, dunno. I'm in the mood for something a little more natural than a city."

Sam perked up at that. Yes they both liked the bustling human populations, but they didn't come here quite so often as other places. Even then, half the time they did it was on Gabriel's wish. Sam openly favored the smaller populations with lots of natural beauty.

"Want to fly down to-

Gabriel cut off with a choking noise, stumbling and grabbing the table for support. Sam stepped forward, catching his arm to steady his mate, but then froze, his own eyes widening. The first time it had just been a pulse down a tie that ran directly between Gabriel and his little brother on Angel radio, so full of fear and anger it took his breath away. The second time it had been a single word blasted on the line that connected everyone in the Winchester clan: _"Help!"_

 _"Cas!"_

Gabriel lunged for the nearest pair of discarded pants. "Go, I'll catch up," he snapped

Sam didn't ask, vanishing as he transported to where the call had come from. Dean's frantic return call wasn't answered, neither were the ones from other clan members who tried to answer. Gabriel reached down the link that connected one brother to another, but it was cut too. Wherever Castiel was, it wasn't a place where he could be reached.

The moment Gabriel had yanked on his pants he was gone, landing at a run on a stretch of highway on the outskirts of a city. Dean and Sam were already there, random other clan members appearing one by one. Dean looked frantic, eyes wild as he paced down the highway, shouting his mate's name over and over, each one mirrored on Angel radio. Gabriel glanced around, but he saw no sign of Castiel.

He turned to Jo, who'd just appeared next to him, white faced. "Where is this? Why would Castiel be here?"

The Beta gestured to the city, taking a shaky breath. "That's where we like to get our food. Today was supposed to be a run. Castiel and Dean were with them."

"So why was he alone, and why would he be all the way out here?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. But we'll find him, don't worry."

Gabriel watched as Sam grabbed Dean, stopping his pacing and talking in hurried, low words. Admittedly Gabriel hadn't spent as much time around the actual clan as Castiel, but he was pretty sure Dean didn't get like this very often. Gabriel hadn't seen fear in the Alpha's eyes before. He didn't like it.

"There's no way to tell where he went?"

"None that I know of."

The Omega chewed his lip, watching as the two Alpha's argued. His mate was trying to get Dean to settle down and focus, but it sounded like he knew what Jo had just told him: there was no way to track Castiel. No way they had, anyway. Maybe they could ping him on Angel radio, but whatever had cut off his cry for help was keeping him hidden.

"I'm going to be right back."

Before Jo could do more than open her mouth to ask, he teleported out. He stopped by their hotel room again, but only to grab a pair of shoes. He didn't fancy walking barefoot where he was going.

Castiel had only joined him in his more risqué romps once or twice on Earth, and in one of them he'd met someone. A Demon, actually. One who didn't associate with the main powers in hell out of spite. Apparently there were several former witches turned Demons who had gone that route, not liking being stuck under the thumb of Crowley, the current king of hell. Gabriel had only met her once, but he knew Castiel had visited her regularly before they'd gotten mates. He had no idea if they were still in contact, but it would be out of character for Castiel not to be.

Properly dressed, Gabriel transported himself to Philadelphia, hoping Meg was still there. That was where she'd been the last time Castiel had paid her a visit. He'd only told Gabriel, asking him to stall Dean if he came back early from the diplomatic dinner with another clan. His brother was no fool, even he wouldn't go see a Demon without telling someone, even a supposedly friendly Demon. Gabriel had only met her once, and while he didn't trust Demons he did admit Meg seemed to have a soft spot for Castiel. Dean may not like it, considering every single Winchester had a deep-set hatred for Demons, but if it meant getting his brother back Gabriel didn't care.

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Castiel stirred groggily. He groaned, struggling to sit up. It took him a minute to remember why he couldn't budge.

Gordon had left his wings and hands bound along with the blindfold, but after blowing off some steam kicking the Omega around the cement floor he'd tied him to some sort of beam. It made his wings ache, along with a majority of the rest of his body. He was sore all over from Gordon's first assault, and he wasn't sure how long he'd been out. The last thing he remembered was a particularly hard blow to his skull.

"Wake up, whore."

A steel toed boot nudged his bruised leg roughly, making him wince. "How long do you plan to keep me here?" he croaked, throat dry and rough.

"Long enough. Get up."

As Gordon untied him from the vertical beam, Castiel licked dry lips. "Dean will be looking for me. They all will. How long can you keep me before they track you down?"

Gordon snorted, hauling him upright. "You really think they'll come looking for an Omega bitch? You really think you're something special, don't you? Please. Besides, you can't use Angel radio. It might be a while before they even notice you're gone."

"You're wrong."

Apparently the Alpha didn't like hearing that. He drove a fist into Castiel's gut again, apparently his favorite quieting method, doubling him over with a wheeze of pain. Then he fisted a hand in his hair, dragging him upright enough to snarl in his ear. "You're a worthless whore. A whore freak. Even those Winchester's won't waste their time tracking you down. The only reason you caught that bastard's eye was for novelty's sake. Know your place."

Castiel didn't bother asking anything else after that. What was the point? As far as he was concerned Gordon had officially lost it. He just wished Gordon would take off the blindfold so he could see what was coming.

This time the Alpha dragged him forward five paces, but rather than dump him on the floor again he dragged the Omega's hands upward, hooking the cuffs over something. Castiel was forced onto his toes, fumbling fingers finding a steel hook over his head. A thrash produced the sound of a long chain. How high was this ceiling? Where was he? A warehouse?

Gordon didn't used his hands or feet for this beating. Instead some sort of hard stick was brought down hard on his leg, and Castiel bit his tongue to smother a cry of pain. What was that, a bat? A pipe?

The next blow was aimed at his already throbbing gut, his ribs protesting as he struggled to drag in breath. Again and again, just like before the Alpha rained blows down. Through the haze of pain, it occurred to Castiel that he seemed to target his middle and his wings more often than anything else. Why?

How long this went on, he wasn't sure. Castiel was hanging from the cuffs, limp, struggling to bring in once agonizing breath at a time, every inch of his body throbbing with aching pain. Gordon didn't throw in headshots this time, nothing that might pass as mercy.

When he did stop, he grabbed the Omega's hair and yanked his head up again.

"Has he tried breeding you yet, whore?" he growled. "Try to make some freak brats?"

Despite the fiery pain engulfing him, Castiel felt a chill at Gordon's words. Holy grace, was that what he was trying to do? Nausea turned his stomach, bile rising in his throat. His heat wasn't due for nine months, but he and Dean had talked about it. They wanted to try when the time came, and they'd been pretty active in the time being. He wasn't pregnant, he was sure about that, but the thought this Alpha was actually attempting to force a miscarriage made him sick.

Forcing bloodied lips apart, Castiel croaked, "Go...to hell."

It just made Gordon angry, but he didn't care. From the sound of it Gabriel was his next target. As horrible as this was, he couldn't bear the thought of his brother getting dragged into this too. Maybe if he stayed here long enough Gordon would run out of steam. It was a slim hope, but still enough for him to grasp at in his hazy state.

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Gabriel found Meg's hideout easily enough, a small house on the outskirts of town covered in wards. Everything and anything had been accounted for, even Angels. Well, at least he knew he had the right place.

Raising a hand, he pounded on the old door. For several long minutes there was no response, so he tried again. Still nothing. Unease tightened his chest. Was she not home?

He was banging on the door a third time when a voice from inside shouted, "I'm not buying anything! Go away or I'll feed your hearts to my dogs!"

"It's me, Gabriel," he shouted through the door. "I need to talk to you."

A moment later it was jerked open, revealing a frowning Meg. She was only a few inches shorter than him, with black curls and a round face. Dark brows arched at the sight of him, a jagged blade resting easily in her free hand.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Someone took Castiel. You can track anyone, right?"

Her brows snapped together with an almost audible click. "Wait, someone managed to kidnap my unicorn?"

Gabriel was getting antsy, but he hurriedly explained what had happened. Meg listened, pretty face knitted in a frown, manicured fingers drumming on the doorframe.

As soon as he was done the Omega demanded, "Can you help or not?"

"Wait here."

With that, she slammed the door in his face. Gabriel was sorely tempted to break it down, Angel sigils or not. He paced instead, struggling to keep his wings out of the human spectrum. He heard Sam sending a few wordless inquiries down the one-on-one line they'd made, but didn't respond. Not yet. He didn't dare send so much as a wave of hope down the line. As soon as he did Sam would tell Dean, then Dean would be on his ass so fast he wouldn't get the chance to come up with an explanation for why he'd gone to a Demon.

Meg opened the door a few minutes later, face grim. She held out a scrap of paper, the edges burned. "Here. He's in Illinois."

Gabriel took the scorched scrap, studying it, one eye still on Meg. It looked like she'd taken a match to a map, burning away everything save for the name of a town. Pontiac, Illinois.

"You're sure about this?"

"It's never failed me yet." Meg stepped out, pulling the door shut behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you. I need to make sure you bring my unicorn back in one piece."

"That's not a good idea."

She folded her arms, quirking a brow at him. "What, don't think I can handle myself?"

"It's not that, it's our mates. You've heard of the Winchester clan, right?"

Gabriel felt a small surge of satisfaction when she stiffened, eyes turning black for a blink before returning to normal again. "What about them?"

"You know what. Whether you help or not, I don't think they'll like having you around."

Full lips twisted in a grimace. "You mated Winchester's?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"Which ones?"

"Sam and Dean."

For a minute he thought she'd change her mind, but then she shook her head. "I'm still going. But you'll be my shield, got it?"

Gabriel gave up. He put a hand on her shoulder, flexing his wings to teleport them. As soon as they were on the road again, still full of milling clan members, Meg sidestepped to put him between her and two oversized Alphas.

Immediately Dean's attention snapped to the Beta, eyes narrowing. "Why the hell'd you bring a Demon here?" he growled.

Sam braced a hand on his brother's shoulder to halt his advance, but his own jaw was tight, eyes hard.

"Gabriel?" he asked warningly.

Ignoring the part of him that warned against approaching a pissed off Alpha, Gabriel stepped forward to offer Dean the map scrap, ignoring the angry clan closing in on them.

"She's Castiel's friend. She's helping us big boy, see? She tracked him down."

Dean snatched the map scrap, eyes narrowed. "How'd you get this?"

Meg, putting up a very good unconcerned front, actually managed a smile. "A spell. I was a witch before I was a Demon. So are we going to go or not? I don't know about you but I'd like my unicorn back in one piece."

For a minute Gabriel was afraid Dean would go for the jugular anyway. The Alpha was so tensed up and freaked out it was amazing he hadn't attacked something already. Then, slowly, he saw training take over instinct. Overzealous Alpha or no, Dean had spent a long time in Heaven's army. Wild instincts got you killed on the battlefield.

The others had closed in, but at least they seemed to be waiting for Dean's leave to attack Meg. They waited, one eye on their leader and the other on their prey. Gabriel wished Dean's gears would grind faster. Castiel wasn't getting any safer...

"Fine. Let's go."

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Castiel wished he would hurry up and pass out already. Unfortunately Gordon wasn't allowing him that mercy again. How long had he been out that first time? How long had he been here?

He was still hanging from that hook, alternating between going limp and trying to take the weight off. It didn't seem to match much at this point, both positions were agonizing, but it gave him something to focus on.

Gordon had actually let him down for a short period, but not for a rest. Oh no, that would be nice. Gordon was not 'nice' by any stretch of the wildest imagination. The Alpha had released him, but only so he could unstrap his wings. Castiel had had just enough time to wonder why before the Alpha had knelt by him, taking his right wing bone in his hands.

Until then, he'd managed to keep his cries to a minimum. But when Gordon first snapped the delicate wing bone, he'd outright screamed. He hadn't fared much better when his left wing was treated to the same gesture. Hot, pained tears burned down his cheeks. He tasted blood as he bit through his lip trying to muffle any other sounds of pain. The least amount of satisfaction he could give Gordon the better.

Castiel felt the tiniest flicker of hope when Gordon stepped away. Was he done? Taking a break? Or was he going to put him back up on the hook for round three?

As it had turned out, Gordon wasn't quite done with him. Yes he'd put Castiel back up in his forced upright position, arms stretched over his head, but not before he'd gone through and broken every finger Castiel had. Even his thumbs hadn't been spared. Screaming sobs had been torn from his throat, on the occasions where remaining silent seemed impossible.

Castiel forced open his eyes as much as they would go, the blindfold scratching swollen flesh. He couldn't remember when, but Gordon must have hit him in the face a few times. His nose had made a crunching sound at some point, and both his eyes were swelling shut.

"Still feeling cocky, freak? Think that big bad Alpha is going to help you now?"

When he didn't bother trying to answer, the Alpha backhanded his already throbbing face.

"Answer me, whore."

Despite everything, Castiel found himself stubbornly clinging to what little rebellion he still had. He was resigned to his fate at this point, but a part of him refused to go out without some fight. At the moment, this was all he had left.

Gordon grabbed his throat, cutting off his air. Castiel jerked, thrashing weakly as his windpipe was crushed. "Damn whore!" he snarled.

 _Is this it?_ he wondered hopefully. _No, wait, he can't kill me. If he does he'll go after Gabriel next._

As soon as he had the thought, a thundering crash echoed through the space. The Omega flinched, choking as Gordon's hand vanished. He wheezed in as much air as he could with cracked ribs, forcing out a weak, "Help."

 _"Cas!"_

It was more of a roar than anything else, but he didn't care. His body slumped in relief at Dean's voice. Moments later he heard feet running towards him, and the familiar clash as Alpha's collided in a frenzy of battle snarls and Angel blades.

"Castiel, what the hell'd he do to you?"

"Gabriel," he croaked.

A few seconds after this someone unhooked his hands, and he almost collapsed to the floor. Someone caught him, ripping off his blindfold. When he pried his eyes open a little, he saw his brother's distraught face. He also realized he was being supported by a grim faced Benny, who was already trying to half carry him towards the exit. It looked like Gordon had indeed had him in some sort of warehouse, the ceiling several stories above his head, the floor cement scattered with puddles and debris. It looked abandoned by humans, probably why he'd picked it. He tried turning towards the sounds of fighting, but Benny wouldn't let him.

"Dean?" he managed.

"Taking care of things. Come on, we need to get you out of here."

So saying, the Alpha and his brother teleported them all back up to heaven. Castiel gasped as they touched down in the infirmary, Benny gingerly laying him down on one of the cots. He tried to sit up, but Gabriel pressed two fingers to his forehead. In his weakened state, the archangel had no problems knocking him out cold.

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Had they been rough last night? He was sore all over, even his wings and fingers, but he was lying on a soft bed, his mate's scent in his nose.

Castiel tried to roll over, to get closer to Dean, but was surprised to find he couldn't move. He opened his eyes, blinking in the bright light. Wait, he was in the infirmary? Why...oh.

"Cas?"

The Omega turned his head, one of the few things he _could_ move. Dean was sitting in a chair by his cot, leaning forward, a worried expression on his face. A smile tugged at Castiel's mouth, but it turned worried when he saw the bags under his mate's eyes, the worry creasing his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, voice rougher than usual. He reached up, meaning to touch his mate, but stopped when he saw the splints on his fingers. When he glanced down, he saw someone had tied him down to the cot so he wouldn't move and unset anything before the bones had mended. He'd had so many broken they'd just strapped down everything. Even his wings were outstretched, secured to the cots on either side of him.

"Sorry, they said they should be good to take off by now," Dean muttered gruffly.

Castiel swallowed tightly, watching as the Alpha gingerly took off the splints wrapped around each individual fingers. His own frown deepened when he noticed Dean's own hands were scraped, the weapons calluses still on his hands pinker than usual. He swallowed tightly, remembering how the last he'd heard Dean had been going after Gordon.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Gordon."

Dean finished with his right hand, lifting up his left. "We took him to his parent clan. Figured they'd want to bury him."

It took a second for Castiel to realize what he meant. "Oh."

Despite the muscle jumping in his jaw, the seething anger in his eyes, Dean's hands were still gentle as he removed the splints. Even with an Angel healing, some things took time, and bones still had to be set. Castiel watched him, torn between relief and concern.

"Are, um, you alright?"

The Alpha set back, running a hand back over his hair. "No, I ain't Cas."

"What-

"He shouldn't have gotten near you," the Alpha snapped angrily, leaning back to undo the buckles holding his right wing in place. "I shouldn't have left you, Cas. If I hadn't he never would have grabbed you."

Castiel frowned, watching his mate work. "You can't always stay with me, Dean. If it wasn't at the market then he would have grabbed me another time. It's not your fault."

He got the sense Dean disagreed, but he didn't comment. Once he was free Castiel slowly sat up, making sure everything worked. He was still sore, no doubt he would be for at least a day after a healing like this, but he was back in once piece. Better still, he was back home, with his new family and his mate.

"You should rest," Dean protested as he carefully put his legs over the side of the cot.

"I will," the Omega promised, smiling tiredly. "But can I do it in our bed? With you? Maybe with a cheeseburger?"

Dean hesitated, then nodded. "Fine. They said you need to eat something anyway. Just take it slow, alright?"

The Alpha hovered as Castiel carefully stood, doing everything short of supporting him himself. It was sweet, this motherhening. Or it was right now, anyway. It might get annoying if he did this for the rest of the day.

Castiel reached up, putting a hand on his mate's shoulder, tugging him in for a kiss. The Alpha obliged, hands settling gingerly on his waist. When he drew away, Castiel made sure it was just enough to murmur, "Why don't you go ahead, get started on the burgers. By the time I get there they should be ready."

As he'd suspected, this solution was satisfactory, particularly in this position. Dean gave him one last kiss, sweet enough to make his toes curl, then stepped away. Once he'd teleported to the kitchen, Castiel sighed. He might have asked Dean to teleport them both, but he wanted to try and make it there on his own.

It wasn't until he was halfway to the kitchen that it occurred to him he hadn't asked how Dean and the others had found him.

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Gabriel was lounging in the large, soft bed in Sam's room, eyes half open a he settled back against his mate. He'd only left his brother's side when the resident healer, Maritza, had assured him Castiel would be fine when he woke up, just a little sore for a while. Since then Dean had returned and taken over, Sam sweeping him away. It hadn't escaped his attention that, when they finally came back, both brothers were covered in blood. He'd waited long enough for Dean to change and clean up before letting Sam take him from the infirmary.

Since then, they'd both taken a piping hot shower before falling into bed. Sam because he needed it, Gabriel because he'd felt dirty leaving that place, after what had happened to his brother. Castiel would be fine, but they hadn't found him before damage had been done.

Now, safe and clean and sated, Gabriel was quite content to settle in Sam's arms, one finger idly tracing the lines of muscle. He liked how it sent delicate tremors through his mate. Sam, for his part, kept one arm secured around his waist, his free hand stroking his hair as he trialed idle kisses over his shoulders.

Still, content or no, Gabriel felt compelled to as, "Are there any more like him?"

Sam paused, face darkening a little. "Well, we're kind of the odd ones out, but as far as I know no one has a grudge they'd be willing to act on. They're not that stupid. Especially after what happened to you-know-who."

That was true, the Omega had to admit. He'd only spared a glance for the other Alpha as he'd helped get Castiel out. Sam and Dean had descended on Gordon with the wrath humans had written about so fearfully. It truly was something to behold. His inner Omega purred at the thought of having such a capable protector.

"I'm surprised you helped, big boy. It wasn't me Gordon beat half to death."

A low rumble thrummed in Sam's chest, teeth nipping sharply at the silvery crescent scar on the Omega's neck. "Castiel might be Dean's mate, but he's your brother. Besides, knowing Gordon you were next on his list. I wasn't about to let that happen."

"So if it had been me, you would have done the same thing?"

Sam pressed his lips to his ear, making him shiver. In a voice so soft Gabriel almost missed it, he murmured, "I'd wait to shove his still beating heart down his throat until after he'd begged for the mercy of death."

How the hell could something so gory make him tingle like that? Damn Omega instincts. Gabriel closed his eyes, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. Suddenly he felt exhausted. Assured Castiel was in safe hands once more, Gordon very much dead, and in the safety of his mate's arms, it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Meg took a sip of her wine, propping her fashionably booted feet on the coffee table. It was dark now, the fireplace home to a crackling flame. Technically she didn't need any of these comforts, but she liked them. Particularly since she'd slipped away to make it back home on her own devices. Better to slip away into the night than stick around and risk the infamous Winchester wrath.

Originally, finding Castiel had been an accident. Omega or not, she'd liked the idea of having an Angel that would go to bat for her. They'd maintained a friendship over the last few decades, one that had occasionally become friendship with benefits, though it had never gone very far. She'd been honestly fascinated with both him and his brother, Angels that came down to walk amongst humans, have dealings with pagans, even semi-friendly Demons. She wondered if Sam knew his little mate had once had a thing with Kali, a many armed Hindu goddess.

Castiel had only popped down once since the last Chase, and she'd been surprised to hear he'd actually gotten an Alpha. The visit had been brief, but it was pretty obvious he was head over ass in love. She hadn't begrudged him that, her only regret was that there would be no more pizza man explorations.

Technically, she could have just given Gabriel the map. But she had wanted to be hands on with the one Angel she actually liked, and she wanted to see this Dean Winchester. She'd heard of him, no Demon with a sense of self preservation hadn't, but she'd wanted to see him in action. Needless to say, she was impressed. Not only had he ripped the wings from the back of a fellow Alpha Angel, he'd also managed to gouge out a heart with enough finesse his prey was still able to gag as it was jammed down his gullet. Even she hadn't been able to tell if it was the loss of his heart or the crushing of his throat that had killed the Angel.

Her unicorn would be safe in his hands, she was sure. Well, as a mate anyway. She, on the other hand, was very much not safe. Which was an extra bonus for going along. It had allowed her to take something Gordon had dropped, and no one had apparently missed.

Meg hefted the Angel blade with the hand not holding her wine, admiring it. Her lips curled upward in a faint, satisfied smile. Not bad for a day's work. Her Angel was supposedly recovering in heaven under the watchful eye of a loving mate, and she had a very special toy. Not bad at all.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
